The New Digidestined: Laughing Shadows
by Mei Rose
Summary: Chapter Eight is now ready to read! Yin shows her new friends the beauties of Beijing, and Halite is sent by Yuki to kill her.
1. Prolouge

Hi there! This is Mei Rose! And this is my Digimon story!  
Digimon is not mine.  
Summary: Hikari has a vivid dream.  
  
The New Digidestined: Laughing Shadows  
Prolouge  
  
----  
  
Yagami Hikari woke up. Her body was covered in sweat. Tears fell out of her eyes. "Why did I dream that?" she asked herself. She suddenly began shaking when she remembered the dream...  
  
----Flashback----  
  
Hikari was alone in the dark. "Where am I?" wondered Hikari. Suddenly, a bright light forced her to cover her eyes. In the middle of the light, she saw Odaiba...on fire! Then, the fire turned into a tornado. Everything it touched would dissolve & disappear. Then, Hikari saw all of the Digidestined standing in front of her. They were standing so still...Hikari suddenly noticed: they were all turned to stone!  
  
Then the tornado began approaching them. As the tornado drew closer, the stone statues of the Digidestined began dissolving. "No!" cried Hikari. Tears spilled out of her eyes. Hikari turned around, not wanting to look anymore. She closed her eyes & stumbled backwards. "Onegai!" yelled Hikari at the light, which multiplied into four tiny lights of different colors.  
"Help us!" Hikari gasped when the lights disappeared. "Matte!"  
  
Suddenly, a little girl with knee-length blonde hair & purple yes appeared, holding a red balloon. "Please!" pleaded Hikari. "Help me save Odaiba!"  
  
The girl smirked. "All in good time, Yagami Hikari," said the little girl. "Soon you will be mine!"  
  
The girl's red balloon popped, & Hikari woke up.  
  
----  
  
So what did you think? I hope you liked my prolouge. Please review!  
Love,  
Mei Rose. 


	2. Chapter One - Gennai's Announcement

Digimon isn't mine.  
  
Summary: Gennai calls the digidestined to the Digital World to tell them  
  
about the new crests.  
  
THE NEW DIGIDESTINED: LAUGHING SHADOWS  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
GENNAI'S ANNOUNCEMENT  
  
  
  
Ichijouji Ken walked down to breakfast."Ohayou!" greeted his mother.  
  
"Ohayou," replied Ken."Here's your breakfast," said Mrs.Ichijouji as she  
  
put a bowl of cereal in front of Ken,who was now sitting at the table.  
  
"Arigato," said Ken,& began to eat.  
  
Â¤Â±Ë†Â¤Â±Ë†  
  
Motomiya Daisuke looked at Hikari.It was math class.Daisuke hated  
  
math,but then again,he loved it.Why?Because it was the only class that  
  
he spent sitting next to his angel of light.The only thing that pissed him  
  
off was that every time Daisuke looked,talked,& wrote notes to Hikari,  
  
he could feel Takeru's eyes burning into the back of his head.  
  
"...So,x=4.You got that,class?" Mr.Motsadera asked.  
  
"YES!" chorused the class."The bell rings in five minutes," reminded the  
  
teacher."I'll give you those five minutes as free time,"  
  
'Yes!' thought Daisuke.'Now's my chance.'  
  
Daisuke glanced at Hikari.  
  
"Hey,Hikari?" Hikari looked at him."What,Daisuke?"  
  
"Would you go out with me?"  
  
" FOR THE THOUSANDTH TIME,NO!"  
  
Daisuke was on the verge of tears.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I don't want to,OK?!"  
  
The bell rung.Hikari ran out of class & began her journey home.  
  
Â¤Â±Ë†Â¤Â±Ë†  
  
Daisuke walked home,not paying attention to what was in front of him.  
  
Suddenly,he bumped into something,& he fell.Daisuke looked at the  
  
thing that knocked him down.He had to catch his breath.It was a girl.  
  
But not just any girl.She was a knockout.A real babe.  
  
"Oh,I'm sorry," apologized the girl.She stood up,& helped Daisuke get  
  
back on his feet.Daisuke got a better look at her.  
  
She had a strange hair colordark grey.Her skin was as white as paper.  
  
But probably the most beautiful thing about her were her eyes.They were  
  
pretty emerald green eyes."Sorry again," she said,& ran down the street.  
  
"Hey,wait!" called out Daisuke.But the girl was gone.  
  
Â¤Â±Ë†Next Day at schoolÂ¤Â±Ë†  
  
Hida Iori walked to school.He felt rather lonely,because her left Upamon  
  
sleeping at home.  
  
"Iori-kun!" A familiar voice was heard behind Iori.Inoue Miyako ran up  
  
behind him,holding Poromon.  
  
"Ohayou gozaimasu." greeted Miyako.  
  
"Ohayou," replied Iori.  
  
"Wanna walk to school together?"  
  
"O.K.," said Iori.  
  
Â¤Â±Ë†Â¤Â±Ë†  
  
Ken felt sleepy.His science teacher was rambling on about cells &  
  
organisms.Ken decided to sleep.  
  
"Ichijouji-san!" yelled the teacher."Hai?" said Ken groggily.  
  
"Why are you sleeping in class?"asked the teacher.  
  
"I was up all night," said Ken.  
  
"That's your own fault!" snapped the teacher."Next class there is a test!"  
  
Finally,the teacher finished lecturing Ken.  
  
Ken really was up all night.He had a horrible dream.Against his will,he  
  
began to remember that horrible nightmare...  
  
Â¤Â±Ë†FlashbackÂ¤Â±Ë†  
  
Ken was walking down the street at night,alone.He suddenly was pushed  
  
forward,& he fell.Ken looked up to see a very,very pale girl with long  
  
blonde hair & sad,purple eyes.  
  
"The revolution is coming," said the little girl,& she ran away.  
  
"Nani?!What do you mean by that?"  
  
But the girl disappeared.Then,before his eyes,all of Odaiba was turned  
  
into ice crystals!An invisible being then came & destroyed the crystals.  
  
"Nooooo!" cried Ken as he watched in terror.While the city was being  
  
destroyed,a feminine voice laughed evilly.  
  
The bell rung.Ken woke up.After school Ken needed to meet up with his  
  
friends at Odaiba Elementary's computer lab.  
  
Â¤Â±Ë†Â¤Â±Ë†  
  
"I got an email from Gennai," declared Izumi Koushiro."He says he wants  
  
to see us in the Digital World."  
  
"Then what are we waiting for?!" cried Takenouchi Sora.  
  
"Ken," said Ishida Yamato.  
  
"I'm here!" Ken walked in.  
  
"Is everybody ready?" asked Miyako.  
  
"YES!"  
  
Miyako took out her D-3."Digiport...open!"  
  
Â¤Â±Ë†In the Digital WorldÂ¤Â±Ë†  
  
Everybody arrived at a lake."Hey Taichi!" cried a voice.  
  
Taichi turned around."Agumon!"  
  
All the Digimon for the older digidestined appeared."We're going to  
  
Gennai's place." said Koushiro."Wanna come along?"  
  
"Sure!" said all the digimon.  
  
Gennai must have sensed them,because the lake opened,& Gennai was  
  
standing outside his house.'Aw man!' thought Miyako.Gennai was an old  
  
man."I'm happy you could make it,kids," said Gennai."Come inside.I  
  
need to tell you all something."  
  
Everybody walked inside & got comfortable.Gennai cleared his throat.  
  
"I have gathered you here today because...I've discovered 4 new crests."  
  
"NANI?!?!" cried all the digidestined."HONTO?!"  
  
"Yes," said Gennai."They're the crests of fidelity,fate,nobility,& mercy."  
  
"Fidelity?" asked Taichi."Fate?" asked Koushiro."Nobility?" asked Jyou.  
  
"Mercy?" asked Iori."Yes,those are the crests.They are very powerful.But  
  
there is one strange thing about them."  
  
"What?" asked Gabumon."Instead of the tag & crest,there is a special  
  
crystal for each of them." said Gennai.He held out 4 crystals,of different  
  
colors.One was diamond white.Another amythest purple,the next topaz  
  
yellow,& the last was midnight blue.  
  
"When you find the holders of the crests,it is essential that you give  
  
them these crystals.When all the crystals are together.they form a very  
  
powerful weapon."  
  
Gennai gave the crystals to Daisuke."Take care of them,"pleaded Gennai.  
  
"The fate of the world depends on it."  
  
Â¤Â±Ë†Â¤Â±Ë†  
  
So,what did you think?Long,huh?When I was writing this on paper,it  
  
took me 8 pages!I'm not lying.  
  
Now please,read & review! 


	3. Chapter Two - The New Girl At School

Hi there!I'm glad you're liking my story.I hope you like  
  
this chapter.This chapter will probably be very short.Oh,  
  
please,review more,ppls!I'm uninspired!Digimon isn't mine.  
  
Summary:Daisuke gets a crush on the new girl,& she crushes on  
  
him too!  
  
THE NEW DIGIDESTINED: LAUGHING SHADOWS  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
THE NEW GIRL AT SCHOOL  
  
"Booooring..." mumbled Daisuke.Hikari was absent that day,&  
  
Daisuke was bored to death.  
  
Suddenly the teacher clapped his hands."Class?!"  
  
Everybody except Daisuke put their heads up.The teacher  
  
cleared his throat."I have an announcement," said the  
  
teacher.His hand reasted on the shoulder of a person."Class,  
  
I would like you to meet Uchuu Mei."  
  
Daisuke decided to put his head up to see who it was.  
  
He blushed.She was very,very pale.Her hair was dark gray.Her  
  
eyes were emerald green.  
  
'I know her from somewhere...' thought Daisuke.  
  
Then it hit him.'She was the girl I ran into the other day!'  
  
"Mei will be joining our class because her old class was too  
  
crowded.Say hi to Mei,class." commanded the teacher.  
  
"HI MEI!"  
  
"Hi," said Mei.  
  
"Mei,choose a seat," said the teacher.  
  
"I'll sit in that one," said Mei,pointing to a seat behind  
  
Daisuke.Mei walked behind Daisuke & sat down.She tapped Dai-  
  
suke on the shoulder."Hello there.My name is Uchuu Mei."  
  
Daisuke couldn't believe it.This doll was talking to him.  
  
Daisuke felt the other boys in the class giving him jealous  
  
stares.Even Takeru."I'm Motomiya Daisuke."  
  
"You know,Daisuke,I like you already."  
  
Daisuke almost fainted."I like you,too," was his reply.  
  
Â±Â¯ÂºÂ±Â¯Âº  
  
In a dark place,a young girl sat in a throne,a color of  
  
onyx.A long crystal sphere was in front of her.In the  
  
sphere was Mei & Daisuke.  
  
"My plan has been activated," smirked the girl.  
  
"What are you doing,master?" asked a male voice.  
  
"Nothing of your business,Halite," said the girl.(Author's  
  
Note:Halite is rock salt.)Halite stepped out of the shadows.  
  
He had brown eyes & blue hair.He wore black pants & an armor-  
  
like shirt.He had high brown boots & wore a glove on his left  
  
hand."Go away,Halite," commanded the girl.  
  
"Yes,Master," said Halite.He disappeared in a ring of fire.  
  
The girl smiled evilly.She had very light blonde hair.It was  
  
up in two ondangoes,with no extra hair coming out of the  
  
ondangoes.She had two long strands of hair coming down the  
  
sides of her face.She wore a one sleeved dress that ended at  
  
her knees.She wore closed sandals.The girl was milky-pale.  
  
Her purple eyes were hard,sad,& cold.  
  
"Soon I will create my own kingdom here on Earth.& it will  
  
be ruled by me...Yuki."  
  
Â±Â¯ÂºÂ±Â¯Âº  
  
How about that?Phew!I am very happy that you ppls like my  
  
story!You all inspire me! -kisses fans-  
  
I love you all!  
  
Chocolate & cookies to people who review.  
  
Love,  
  
Mei Rose 


	4. Chapter Three - Finding Out About Mei

Digimon ain't mine.  
  
Summary: Daisuke learns a 'lil bit bout Mei.  
  
----  
  
The New Digidestined: Laughing Shadows  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Finding Out About Mei  
  
----  
  
Daisuke got home. His crazy sister Jun was on the phone with somebody.  
  
"Bye!" said Jun, & hung up.  
  
"Hi doofus!" yelled Jun in greeting. "Hi Jun," said Daisuke.  
  
He went into his room.  
  
That night at dinner, Daisuke told his family everything about the new girl.  
  
"...& her name is Uchuu Mei," finished Daisuke. "Do you like her, Daisuke?" inquired Jun suspiciously. Daisuke blushed.  
  
"Well, yeah..."  
  
"Daisuke is a player!"  
  
"Shut up Jun!"  
  
Daisuke stormed off into his room. "Stupid Jun," he told himself.  
  
----  
  
Hikari looked up at the ceiling.  
  
She hadn't gone to school that day because she woke up crying & sweating earlier that day.  
  
She had had the same dream with the tornado.  
  
Who could that girl be?, thought Hikari. Then her mind switched to another topic: the new digidestined. I wonder how they look like, & where they live, thought Hikari.  
  
----  
  
Daisuke went to Koushiro's.  
  
"Konnichiwa Koushiro-san. Can I use your computer for a sec?"  
  
"Sure, alright."  
  
Daisuke put the Odaiba Elementary URL address inside the browser. He then looked up student by student. He saw Iori, Miyako, Takeru, & Hikari's name. Finally he found Mei, who was near the bottom of the page.  
  
He clicked on the link which had her name on it. Then, a web page popped up, with the name 'Uchuu Mei' on the top of the page in big pink letters. Daisuke scrolled down.  
  
"Let's see..." muttered Daisuke. After a few minutes, Daisuke exclaimed: "Wow! Mei is an incredible person!"  
  
Koushiro ran into the room. "Hey, what happened? Are you okay?"  
  
"Mei is ranked number one on the perfect date," was Daisuke's response.  
  
"Already? On her first day? Must be results from her old school," said Koushiro.  
  
"Mei also gets straight A's in all of her classes, & she's in every club," added Daisuke.  
  
"That's my kind of woman," whispered Koushiro in the lowest voice possible, but Daisuke still overheard.  
  
"But look at this: she's number three when it comes to the prettiest girl in the school," read Daisuke.  
  
"Hikari's probably first," said Koushiro.  
  
"Here we go! Mei's born in June. Her birthday is June 1st."  
  
A few minutes later, Daisuke was done. "Thanks for letting me use your computer, Koushiro."  
  
"No problem," replied Koushiro.  
  
----  
  
Later on that night, Daisuke dialed Ken's number, & told him all about Mei. He did the same for Iori, Takeru, Yamato, Jyou, Miyako, Sora, Taichi, & even Mimi & Michael in America. But he didn't want to talk to Hikari. He was too nervous.  
  
"Hey Daisuke!" called out Chibomon from the bed. "Aren't you tired?"  
  
"Now that I think about it, yeah. Let's go to sleep."  
  
----  
  
Yuki smiled down at Daisuke's sleeping form. "Tommorrow, Motomiya Daisuke," said Daisuke. "Until tommorrow." 


	5. Chapter Four - The Crest Of Fidelity

Digimon isn't owned by me,ok?But Mei,Yuki,& Halite are mine.  
  
Summary:The gang search for the crest of fidelity,which is a girl named Faith.  
  
P.s. (1) I would have called her Fidelity (A real name) but it would be to obvious!Also,Fidelity is  
  
like  
  
"faithfulness,loyalty". You get the idea.  
  
P.s. (2) Yuki means "Snow","good fortune", or "heritage".  
  
Mei means "Rose","plum blossom","Good looks","very good",& "enchanting".  
  
THE NEW DIGIDESTINED: LAUGHING SHADOWS  
  
CHAPTER FOUR  
  
THE CREST OF FIDELITY  
  
Ã‰Âµâ€¹Â¾  
  
After school,everybody,(the entire digigang) went to Odaiba Elementary's Computer Lab.  
  
"Jyou's late," said Hikari as she looked at the clock."As usual," added Miyako.Then Jyou came in.  
  
"You're here.Good." said Koushiro.  
  
"Anyways,I called you here today because I have pinpointed the exact location of the crest of  
  
fidelity," explained Koushiro."Really?" asked Taichi energetically.  
  
"Where is the crest of fidelity located?Nerima district,somewhere in Odaiba?Juuban District?  
  
Where?" asked Daisuke.  
  
"Well,uh,she's located way west," said Koushiro.  
  
"How far west?" asked Ken.  
  
"This far west," said Koushiro. He showed the computer screen to everyone.On the screen  
  
was a map of the world.Then,there was a blinking white light located on the United Kingdom.  
  
"You see," began Koushiro."The crest of fidelity lives in...London!"  
  
Everybody gasped.  
  
"Well then,let's get Imperialdramon to take us there!" cried Daisuke.  
  
"Ready Wormmon?" Ken looked at his purple-&-green friend.  
  
"Ready Veemon?" Daisuke took out his D-3.Everybody went outside.  
  
"Veemon digivolve to...Exveemon!"  
  
"Wormmon digivolve to...Stingmon!"  
  
"Exveemon!"  
  
"Stingmon!"  
  
"DNA digivolve to...Paildramon!"  
  
"Paildramon mega-digivolve to...Imperialdramon!"  
  
"Hop on,minna!" said Imperialdramon in its double voice.  
  
Ã‰Âµâ€¹Â¾  
  
They arrived in London. Imperialdramon then de-digivolved back to Veemon & Wormmon.  
  
"Should we split up?" asked Taichi."We should," reasoned Yamato."If we split up,there's  
  
a good chance we could find the crest of fidelity faster."  
  
"Um,excuse me?"  
  
A teenage girl with spikey blond hair & blue eyes wearing a white wrap neck with black  
  
capris walked by Daisuke.He looked at her,& she looked back. Then she kept on  
  
walking. Then Daisuke looked down. His jacket pocket was glowing! Daisuke  
  
cautiously reached into his pocket & took out the crystals Gennai gave him. The crystal  
  
that was diamond white was glowing! Everybody else noticed it.  
  
"Maybe it's because the crest of fidelity is nearby," said Ken.  
  
"It started glowing when that girl walked by me!"  
  
Jyou pointed at the girl,who was across the street."Let's follow her!" he yelled as he ran  
  
after her."Hey you!" called out Sora.  
  
"Wait up!"  
  
The girl stopped.Sora ran up to her.  
  
" I'm so sorry to call you like that," said Sora."But what's your name?"  
  
The girl eyes Sora up & down,judging Sora's looks & the look in her eyes.  
  
" My name's Faith."  
  
Then it began to rain." Don't you have any place to go?" asked Faith.  
  
"No," answered Sora glumly. Faith took pity on Sora & said "You could stay at my place."  
  
Sora smiled warmly.  
  
"Thank you." Sora looked behind her,at the rest of the Digidestined.  
  
"Um...is it OK if they stay also?" Sora pointed at them.  
  
"Yeah,sure."  
  
Ã‰Âµâ€¹Â¾  
  
Sora looked up at Faith's house. 'It must be at leats 3 stories high,' thought Sora.  
  
"Make yourselves at home." said Faith.  
  
"My dad is on a business trip.He won't be back for a few days."  
  
Outside, the storm raged on.  
  
" So Faith, how old are you?" asked Taichi. Faith looked at him." I'm thirteen."  
  
On the other side of the room, the diamond white crystal was glowing inside Daisuke's pocket.  
  
"...& I'm born March 30th.I'm an Aries." concluded Faith.She then yawned.  
  
" I'm really tired. I've been doing things since 7:30 in the morning. I'm going to get some rest.  
  
Please don't trash my house."  
  
With that, Faith went to her room.  
  
" Hey,you guys!" called Koushiro." Come over here.I got some info on Faith."  
  
Everyone crowded around Koushiro's laptop.  
  
" Hey full name is Faith Angel Wistington. Her father makes houses. Faith's mom... died in a car  
  
crash six years ago." Koushiro read aloud.  
  
" Faith must be the crest of fidelity," stated Ken.  
  
" No doubt about it."  
  
Ã‰Âµâ€¹Â¾  
  
So,what did you think?I'm sorry it took so long!Anyways,the next chapter will be out in  
  
3 days.I promise.Now please review,or you'll get two chapters in three days!  
  
Love,  
  
Mei Rose. 


	6. Chapter Five - The Fight At London

Digimon isn't mine, so don't sue! But Faith, Halite, Mei, & Yuki are mine.  
  
Summary: Yuki sends Halite to try to kill the crest of fidelity. Halite fails.  
  
----  
  
The New Digidestined: Laughing Shadows  
  
Chapter Five  
  
The Fight At London  
  
----  
  
It was early in the morning when Daisuke woke up. Chibomon was beside him, snoring away. Daisuke walked into the kitchen, hoping to get some breakfast, when he saw Faith sitting at the kitchen table, eating a bowl of cereal. "Good morning," said Faith in her British accent. She got up.  
  
"What would you like?" she asked as she walked toward the counter, looking at Daisuke with bright blue eyes.  
  
"Uhh...cereal," replied Daisuke.  
  
Faith made him a bowl of Oreo O's. (Author's Note: One of my favorite cereals! ^_^)  
  
While Daisuke chowed down, Faith finished her cereal & sat down on the counter. "So," she said. "Where do you come from?"  
  
"Japan," answered Daisuke with his mouth full. "Wow!" said Faith. "That's at least halfway around the world!" added Faith, amazed.  
  
"You know, in 1992, Japan & the United Kingdom had a literacy rate of 100%," said Faith in a scientific tone. "I know," said Daisuke.  
  
"When are all your other friends gonna wake up?" asked Faith, changing the subject. "I would like to show them London today, especially Buckingham Palace," announced Faith enthuisiastically. Just then, Chibomon jumped into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey Daisuke, good..." Chibomon stopped talking when he noticed Faith's pale face & wide blue eyes. Suddenly she screamed: "AAAAH! Talking blue head!" & passed out.  
  
Daisuke looked at Chibomon, which looked hurt, then at Faith & back to Chibomon. Daisuke walked outside to see Koushiro & Yamato waking up. "Morning," he said. "Um, can you guys help me?"  
  
"What happened?" asked Yamato suspiciously.  
  
"Chibomon talking, Faith fainting," said Daisuke. He laughed nervously.  
  
Yamato walked into the kitchen to see Faith sprawled out on the floor, with her elbow length hair in front of her face. Yamato picked Faith up & put her on the table.  
  
Koushiro walked into the kitchen. Seeing Faith he remembered the time his mother fainted when Mrs. Izumi realized Tentomon could talk. Koushiro laughed at the memory, & got a wet towel & put it on Faith's forehead.  
  
After a few minutes, Faith woke up. Yamato & Koushiro were in front of her. Then she saw Chibomon. "It...talks..." gasped Faith as she began to faint a second time. But Yamato shook her by the shoulders a few times. "WAKE UP!"  
  
"STOP IT!" yelled Faith. She walked over to Chibomon & bent down. "Do...do all of the other weird things outside speak as well?"  
  
Chibomon smiled. "Yeah."  
  
----  
  
Yuki was gazing into her crystal sphere in front of her. There was an image of Chibomon, Faith, Koushiro, Daisuke, & Yamato in it.  
  
Yuki grinned sinisterly. "Halite!" she called.  
  
Halite immediatly appeared in front of Yuki. He bowed. "Yes, Misstress Yuki?"  
  
"You know where London is?" asked Yuki.  
  
"Hai. What do you want me to do there?"  
  
Yuki changed the image of Yamato, Daisuke, Chibomon, & Koushiro into a full body image of Faith.  
  
"Kill this girl."  
  
Halite took a good look at Faith. "Yes, Misstress."  
  
Halite disappeared. Yuki smiled. She then laughed a cold, evil laugh.  
  
----  
  
Everybody else had woken up. Koushiro told everyone that Faith already knew that the Digimon could talk, so it was a relief to everybody.  
  
"Get dressed!" shouted Faith from the stairs. "I'm showing you London today!"  
  
----  
  
A ring of fire appeared over Big Ben (You know that giant clock in London?).  
  
Halite stepped out of the ring of fire. He cackled evilly. "Soon you will be mine...crest of fidelity."  
  
Halite looked down on London, & gave himself a disguise.  
  
----  
  
Outside of Faith's house, everybody was gathered outside. Faith looked at everybody.  
  
"Alright. Is everybody ready?" asked Faith. Everyone nodded.  
  
"Oh yeah." Faith took out a few slips of paper & handed them out. "If anybody gets lost, this is my address, so you don't have to go walking around London searching for me. Understood?"  
  
"Yes," replied the group.  
  
"Then let's go!" yelled Faith as she ran into the busy London sidewalk.  
  
  
  
"This is the Tower of London," explained Faith. "Many kings & queens were killed here, beheaded by an axe."  
  
Miyako looked up at the tower. "It's enormous!"  
  
"I know," Faith answered. "And if you're lucky, you can see the ghosts of the former kings & queens!"  
  
Jyou paled. "Ghosts?"  
  
Faith looked at him. "Yes! People say you can see a headless queen walking with her soldeirs in the middle of the night!"  
  
"Amazing," breathed Sora. Biyomon looked up at her partner. "Let's go ghost- hunting!"  
  
"Come on!" said Faith. "I wanna show you Buckingham Palace!"  
  
----  
  
A man with brown eyes & blue hair was peeking behind the Tower of London. Just wait, he thought. Soon YOU'LL be a ghost at the Tower of London.  
  
----  
  
"It's getting late," said Hikari.  
  
"Yeah, we should start going home," agreed Faith. They began walking to Faith's crib when a bomb of fire exploded near Faith.  
  
"Oh!" cried Faith as she fell.  
  
"Who are you?!" demanded Taichi as he noticed Halite.  
  
"Watashi wa Halite des."  
  
Miyako took one look at him & swooned. He's so dreamy!, thought Miyako. But he's evil!  
  
Daisuke glanced at his friend Veemon. "Let's fight fire with fire, Veemon!" Daisuke got out his D-3.  
  
"Digi Armor Energize!"  
  
"Veemon Armor Digivolve to...Flamedramon, the fire of courage!"  
  
"Fire rocket!" Flamedramon aimed straight for Halite. He disappeared. "Where'd he go?" cried Ken as he frantically looked around.  
  
"Help me!" came a shout from above. Halite had a knife pointed to Faith's throat!  
  
"Don't let him kill me!" sobbed Faith, who was crying.  
  
"Agumon!" Taichi's crest glowed.  
  
"Agumon warp digivolve to...Wargreymon!"  
  
Wargreymon began flying for Halite & Faith. Halite disappeared with Faith into another location in the sky.  
  
"Damn it! Don't just stand there!" yelled Faith. She was absolutely terrified.  
  
Daisuke picked up a rock & aimed for Halite's head. It hit him in the nose.  
  
"Damn you!" cried Halite in pain.  
  
"Now Wargreymon!" yelled Taichi.  
  
Wargreymon had been hiding behind Halite all that time. "Terra Force!"  
  
Halite's grip loosened on Faith. He let her fall. "Aaaaaaah!" cried Faith.  
  
Flamedramon flew over & caught her.  
  
"You saved me! You're my hero!" cried Faith as she gave Flamedramon a kiss on his cheek, which made Flamedramon blush.  
  
Halite, meanwhile, was burned badly.  
  
"I'll get you next time, Digidestined!" vowed Halite after disappearing into his ring of fire.  
  
"Are you hurt?" asked Takeru.  
  
Faith shook her head. "No. I'm fine, thanks to Flamedramon & Wargreymon."  
  
----  
  
"You failed me," hissed Yuki in disgust.  
  
Halite had come back all black & blue.  
  
"I'll give you one last chance, & then that's it. If you blow that last chance, you're done for."  
  
Halite nodded & disappeared.  
  
Yuki looked at the sphere. There was a picture of Mei walking down the street. Yuki grinned.  
  
"You're such a good girl, Uchuu Mei."  
  
----  
  
Phew! That took a lot of ink out of my pen when I wrote this. I hope you liked it. Next chapter, Faith gets her Digimon!  
  
Read & Review, ppls! Thanks & bye!  
  
Love,  
  
Mei Rose. 


	7. Chapter Six - Faith's Digimon

Hi minna! How are you today? Good, I hope.  
  
Digimon isn't mine. This chapter is going to be short.  
  
Summary: Faith gets a Digimon partner.  
  
----  
  
The New Digidestined: Laughing Shadows  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Faith's Digimon  
  
----  
  
A day after the fight with Halite, Daisuke asked Faith a question.  
  
"Faith? Since you're a Digidestined & all, I should give you this." Daisuke gave Faith the diamond colored gem. Faith took it, & put it around her neck.  
  
"It's so beautiful...thanks!"  
  
"Um, Faith? Do you think you can come to Japan with us?"  
  
For a few minutes, Faith was silent. Then she smiled. "Sure."  
  
Daisuke smiled at her. He ran out of the kitchen. "Hey you guys!"  
  
Everybody looked up from what they were doing  
  
"Faith said she'll come to Japan with us."  
  
Taichi grinned. "Good going, Daisuke!"  
  
Takeru looked at Daisuke. "Did you give her the gem?" asked Takeru.  
  
"She loved it," replied Daisuke.  
  
"Alright. That's a big plus," said Iori.  
  
"We've got to start leaving now," said Patamon. "Yeah, time is running out," agreed Armadillomon.  
  
"C'mon Daisuke!" said Ken. "Let's get Imperialdramon ready!"  
  
"Right!" cried Daisuke.  
  
"Veemon digivolve to...Exveemon!"  
  
"Wormmon digivolve to...Stingmon!"  
  
"Exveemon!"  
  
"Stingmon!"  
  
"DNA Digivolve to...Imperialdramon!"  
  
Everybody got on board. "My God! What is that?!" screeched Faith when she saw Imperialdramon. "Your ride to our country! Hop on!" said Yamato as he stuck out his hand for Faith to grab it.  
  
The next thing Faith knew, she was landing in an open field. It was Odaiba, to be exact.  
  
Imperialdramon de-digivolved to Leafmon & Chibomon. Ken picked up Leafmon & Daisuke picked up Chibomon.  
  
"We've got to meet up with Gennai," reminded Koushiro. He opened up his laptop. "Hikari, would you do the honors?"  
  
"Sure. Digiport open!"  
  
Faith gasped in suprise as she & everybody else got sucked into the Digital World.  
  
----  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
Faith was scared & amazed at the same time. "This place is beautiful," added she.  
  
"Come on Faith. We've got a lot of walking to do," said Sora.  
  
----15 minutes later----  
  
Soon the group came to a familiar lake. Gomamon jumped inside.  
  
"Oh Gennai!" said Gomamon underwater.  
  
The lake then opened up. Gomamon lead the way as everybody walked down the stairs leading to Gennai's house.  
  
Gennai was standing outside his house. "Irasshai," greeted the old man.  
  
"Koushiro! What did he say?" whispered Faith fiercely.  
  
"He said 'welcome' in Japanese," explained Koushiro.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Faith & everybody else walked into Gennai's house.  
  
Faith sat down the minute she entered the house.  
  
Gennai walked to the front of the room.  
  
"So, Faith Wistington, you are the crest of fidelity. Do you have the crystal?"  
  
Faith took her gem out of her shirt & showed it to Gennai. He smiled in response.  
  
"I'm going to introduce you to a special person now, Faith," added Gennai.  
  
"Who?" inquired Faith.  
  
Gennai looked behind himself. "You can come out now," said he.  
  
A little human-like being came out of the shadows. It had a little green cape. Its entire body was white, except of the head. Its head was orangish & in the shape of a pumpkin. An axe was coming out of it.  
  
The little creature positioned itself next to Gennai.  
  
"Faith, I would like you to meet your Digimon partner, Pumpkinmon."  
  
----  
  
So, what did you think? I'm so tired right now. Please review, minna-san! I'll love you forever!  
  
Love,  
  
Mei Rose. 


	8. Chapter Seven - The Crest Of Mercy

Hi minna-san! Wassup! I'm so happy cause I've been getting good reviews! Thanks!

This is also my very first story in html. I'm so proud!

Happy April Fools Day!

This is chapter 6 here. Digimon is not mine.

Summary: Mimi & her parents come back to live in Japan for good. Michael & his father come too. The gang search for the Crest of Mercy, who is a girl called Kuan Yin.

----

The New Digidestined: Laughing Shadows

Chapter 7:

The Crest of Mercy

----

Everybody was in the real world. 

It was a Sunday, & everybody was hanging out at Ken's place. Pumpkinmon was getting to know his partner a little better.

He had already learned things like Faith's favorite food, which was chocolate, & her favorite color, which was white.

Later on that day, Sora was getting her mail when she saw it.

A letter from Mimi!

Sora ran up to her apartment, threw open the door, ran inside, & tore open the letter. It read:

"Dear Sora,

Hi! It's me again. What's up?

I have great news to tell you! My parents have decided to move back to Tokyo! & guess what! Michael & his father are moving with us! Now Miyako can date him! Isn't that amazing!?

I'll see you in about two days. Bye Sora!

Sincerely,

Tachikawa Mimi"

Mimi was moving back to Japan! Sora was so happy. She must tell the others...quickly!

----In New York----

Tachikawa Mimi looked out of her window. She was moving back to Odaiba! &...she could see him again. Mimi sighed happily as she pictured him in her mind. His wheat-colored blond hair...his beautiful blue eyes...

Mimi then made a promise to herself.

"I'll make Ishida Yamato mine!"

----Two days later----

Everybody was at the airport, waiting for the Tachikawas, Michael, & his father.

"Flight 96C to Tokyo from New York has now landed," announced the loudspeaker. 

"C'mon! That's Mimi's flight!" said Sora as she ran to the gate. The others followed.

----

Inside the plane, Mimi was sitting next to the window, with Mrs. Tachikawa in the middle & Mr. Tachikawa next to the aisle.

"We are now landing. Please buckle your seat belts," said the stewardess over the microphone

"Finally, we're landing!" cried Mrs. Tachikawa. Mr. Tachikawa, however, got deathly pale & held on to the seat. 

Michael, who was seated behind Mimi with his father, was smiling.

"Now I'm going to see your original home, Mimi," said Michael.

Mimi smiled. "Yeah."

----

"Flight 96C has now landed. Have a nice day," boomed the loudspeaker.

Everybody waiting impatiently. Hikari was holding up a sign that said "Mimi" with pink hearts all over it.

Suddenly Miyako spotted her. "Mimi!" screamed Miyako. "Over here!"

Mimi looked straight at them. She then ran, reaching them & hugging Sora. 

"Oh minna! It's so good to see you again!" sobbed Mimi, crying uncontrollably.

She then hugged Hikari. "You've grown so much!" said Mimi. Then she hugged Taichi. "I missed you!"

Then she moved over to Koushiro. "It's been a while!" Then she hugged Iori. "How're you doing?"

Then she gave Takeru a hug. "You look great!" 

Mimi then moved to Daisuke. "You haven't changed much!"

Mimi hugged Jyou. "How's school?"

The very last one was Yamato. Mimi hugged him very hard & breathed in his cologny scent.

She wanted to say "I love you", but was too nervous. "I'm so happy to be back home," said Mimi. Faith, not knowing the pink-haired girl, said, "Hello, I'm Faith. I'm the Crest of Fidelity."

Mimi looked at the blonde. "Sora told me about you." Then she gave Faith a hug. "Welcome to the team."

"Thanks! You're simply brill!" said Faith. 

Meanwhile, Michael, his Dad, & Mr. & Mrs. Tachikawa came over.

"Mimi! Where have you been?! We were looking all over for you!" scolded Mrs. Tachikawa.

"She's been with us," said Faith.

Michael then noticed her. She was slightly tanned, a little lighter than Koushiro. She had medium-length spikey blonde hair. Her eyes were sky blue. She was so pretty. 

Michael said "Hi" to everybody, then walked over to Daisuke.

"Hey Daisuke, who's that?" asked Michael, nudging Daisuke. He pointed to Faith.

Daisuke grinned. "That's Faith. She's a Digidestined, like you & me. She comes from London."

Michael looked at Faith & thought, She's gorgeous.

----

Everybody was at Mimi's new house, helping her unpack. The Digimon were allowed to come & help. Tailmon digivolved to Angewomon so she could help more. Patamon also digivolved to help unpack.

"That's enough," said Mrs. Tachikawa after a little while. "We can finish tommorrow. You can go out for a little while. But Mimi, please try to be back by 10 o'clock. You too, Michael."

Mimi & Michael nodded. "Yes ma'am."

----

"Oh Mimi!" sobbed Palmon. "I've missed you! It's so good to see you again!"

Mimi, also sobbing with Palmon, replied: "I've thought about you ever since I came home from the airport."

They were at Koushiro's. He was on his laptop, as usual.

Soon Vayomon (Is that how you spell his name?) came into the real world & was reunited with Michael.

"Minna, I've pinpointed the location of the Crest of Mercy. It's in...Beijing, China."

Jyou looked at the computer screen. "That isn't very far. A few hundred miles, that's it."

"We'll go tommorrow." said Takeru.

"Yeah, everybody should meet at Highton View Terrace & get ready for a trip to Beijing," added Daisuke.

----Next day----

Everybody met earlyu in the morning at Highton View Terrace. Ken & Daisuke made Veemon & Wormmon DNA digivolve to Imperialdramon. They all got on. "On to Beijing!" yelled Yamato.

They came to a busy street. It was full of people. The Chosen Children walked around.

"She could be anywhere!" groaned a tired Iori. 

They passed by an enormous building. "Let's go in there!" said Palmon, pointing at the building. "Let's check it out," agreed Taichi.

They went inside. It was dark. The only light was a few lit candles. They all kept on walking. A few feet ahead, they saw a little girl. Long sea green hair cascaded down her back. She was bent over in prayer. "This must be a temple," whispered Koushiro. "Huh?!" Daisuke looked down.

Daisuke's jacket pocket was glowing. He reached in, & took out the topaz yellow crystal. It was glowing brightly.

The girl must have sensed the glow, because she turned around, startled. Immediatly the crystal stopped glowing. Everybody gave the short girl scared faces.

The little girl smiled warmly. "Nihao."

"Have you come to pray to ther gods also?" asked the girl.

"No," answered Iori. "We were just looking around," added Sora. "We're tourists," informed Faith.

"Well, I'm Kuan Yin. Welcome."

Yin was very pale, with stunning sea green hair & eyes.

Wow, thought Iori. She must be a child movie star. She's so good-looking!

Yin turned around. "I'm going to continue praying. Have a good day now."

"You too, Kuan Yin!" said Taichi. And the Digital ganf left the temple to go out for a walk on the town.

----

What did you think? I hope you enjoyed it. Wow. Chapter 7 already. This author business is so much fun! 

Well, ja ne, minna.

Love, 

Mei Rose.


	9. Chapter Eight - Halite's Last Battle

Digimon isn't mine.

Summary: Yuki sends Halite to murder Yin. Halite fails, & it's bye bye for him.

----

The New Digidestined: Laughing Shadows

Chapter Eight

Halite's Last Battle

----

Yuki saw Yin praying in the Buddhist temple.

"Halite!" she yelled. Halite appeared.

"Murder that girl," commanded Yuki, pointing at Yin's picture. Halite grinned & bowed. Then he disappeared into a ring of fire.

----

The Chosen Children were walking around Beijing. They had eaten some Chinese food (Mimi's treat). 

"Arigato, Mimi-san," said Iori & Armadillomon. Iori kept on looking at Mimi. He crashed into someone.

"Ow!" said the other person.

"Kuan Yin!" cried Ken.

The short girl was on the side walk, staring at Iori, who had fallen down. "Are you OK?" said Yin.

"Yeah," answered Iori.

"Hao," answered Yin.

"Huh?" Iori gave her a quizzical look.

"Hao means 'good' in Chinese," explained Yin. "Oh," replied Iori.

----

Halite was looking at Iori & Yin from afar. He would not fail this mission. 

His life depended on it.

----

Yin decided to show her new friends around.

"...& this is the Imperial Palace. It's the biggest castle in the world," explained Yin.

"Hey Yin?" asked Iori. "Eh?" asked Yin.

"How old are you?" asked Iori, blushing.

Yin closed her eyes, & put her arms to her sides. "I'm nine years old."

Daisuke was totally amazed! "How can you be nine?! I've never seen a nine-year-old as pretty as you!"

Iori gave Daisuke a "shut-up-or-die" look. Yin giggled. "Thanks for the complement. Anyways, I got to go home now," said Yin. "Bye!" added Yin, & ran off.

"You know what?" piped up Koushiro. "Kuan Yin is the Crest of Mercy."

"Why do you think so, Koushiro?" asked Tentomon.

"Because," began Koushiro in a scientific tone. "Kuan Yin, in Chinese, literally means 'Hear the cries,'" said Koushiro matter-of-factly.

"I already knew that Yin was the Crest of Mercy," boasted Daisuke."'Cause when we approached her in the temple, this crystal glowed!"

Daisuke showed everybody the topaz yellow colored crystal. "Amazing," said Michael. But the quiet time was soon erupted.

"Nooo! Get away! Leave me alone! Leave me alone!" A loud smack was then heard.

Iori ran to see what was happening. Halite was standing on top of the Imperial Palace, with a limp Yin in his arms. A red hand mark was on her left cheek.

"Bastard!" yelled Iori. "Armadillomon, get ready to digivolve!"

Iori took out his D-3. "Armadillomon Armor Digivolve to...Digmon! The Drill of Knowledge!"

"Gold rush!" Digmon launched his attack straight at Halite. Halite just smiled.

"Hell's Fury!" yelled Halite as he counter attacked.

"Pumpkinmon Power!" yelled Pumpkinmon. An enormous pumpkin fell on top of Halite. Suprised, he dropped Yin.

"Noo! Yin!" cried Iori. "I got her!" Digmon caught Yin in the nick of time. Halite fell to the floor.

"Rock Cracking!" said Digmon, & the earth cracked in two. "Nooo!" yelled Halite as he fell through the crevice.

"Yin! Yin! Wake up!" Iori shook Yin hard by the shoulders. Her eyes opened up a bit.

"I'm...alright." whispered Yin.

The topaz yellow crystal was glowing in Daisuke's pocket. He took it out. "Here Yin," said Daisuke, handing Yin the crystal. "I think this belongs to you."

Yin slowly took the crystal, & put it around her neck. She instantly felt better. "Thank you," she said. Then she drifted off to sleep.

----

Halite came back to Yuki bleeding badly. 

"You've blown your last chance," said Yuki. Halite groaned in response.

"It's too bad that it was your last chance," said Yuki. In her left hand, she charged up a fireball. 

"No! No! Please, Misstress Yuki, anything but that!"

Yuki just smiled. "Sarabada!"

Yuki left go of the fireball. It headed straight for Halite. "Noooooo!" cried Halite as he died. Yuki grinned. She opened up the earth, & Halite's ashes fell through a crevice into hell.

"Well, he's done for," mocked a feminine voice.

"Yes. Now it's your turn...Kaori."

----

-wipes sweat off forehead-

That was long. I hope you liked it. Next chapter is full of puppy love. 

Now please review! Ice cream & love to people who review this fic!

Love, 

Mei Rose.


End file.
